Natural gas-fired and propane-fired furnaces are widely used in commercial and residential environments for heating, including space heating for air conditioning interior spaces. High-efficiency furnaces may extract enough heat from their exhausts so that water vapor condenses. Such high-efficiency furnaces may therefore be referred to as condensing furnaces.